


Two Halves

by CeceTA



Series: Soulmate AUs [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Soulmate AU, adrienette - Freeform, matching necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Soulmate necklaces. Everyone in the world owned one. It was what ties a person to their soulmate, whoever that person may be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is a gift for a friend of mine that another one of our friends commissioned.

Soulmate necklaces. Everyone in the world owned one. It was what ties a person to their soulmate, whoever that person may be. 

Each person’s necklace was a unique half of a whole design, their soulmate owning the matching half that could slot together with the person’s own. 

When nearby, the necklaces would start to glow, an indicator that your soulmate was somewhere nearby. All you had to do was find them by moving in the direction that caused the necklace to glow even more, and slotting the necklaces together temporarily stopped the glow.

Adrien vividly remembers hearing about how his parents found each other, a story he had heard time and time again throughout the years. The green-eyed boy longed to find his other half one day, a fire of hope burning in his heart. 

But when his mother disappeared, the hope he once had of eventually leaving the solitude of the mansion he called home started to disappear, dying down until it seemed like all hope was lost. 

At the age of thirteen, Adrien was getting rather restless. The rules imposed on him to ‘protect him from danger’ were becoming more and more irritating as time flew by. 

Not only did his father’s strict rules stop him from being able to meet new people and make new friends, they stopped him from having the freedom to find his soulmate; the one who fate destined him to be with. 

In the present day, Adrien held the necklace in the palm of his hand, longingly wondering about the possibilities of his future. Would he ever be able to find his soulmate? Or would he be trapped in this solitude forever?

A sigh escaped his lips as he clenched his fist around the necklace. Finding his soulmate should be an easy task, if only he had the freedom to actually seek them out. 

Adrien’s necklace was the symbol of yin, meaning that his soulmate held the other half: yang. Two halves of an ancient symbol that most people in the world could recognise.

He had no idea why his necklace seemed to be such a powerful symbol when everyone else’s was an intricate design that Adrien had never seen before. 

The blond decided that it was just fate’s cruel way of rubbing it in his face that he’d never be able to seek his other half out. 

Adrien opened the top draw of his bedside table, shoving the necklace into it before slamming it closed in frustration, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. 

All he wanted was to find his other half, and it seemed like that was going to be virtually impossible. 

But everything started to change when Plagg appeared. 

In less than a day, his life completely changed. He became a superhero with the power to destroy anything he touched, he ran away from home and almost made it to school, he saved the city from a supervillain. 

And he also met her. 

When he arrived home, he de-transformed and became Adrien Agreste once again. He could still feel the rush of adrenaline that the freedom of running over the rooftops gave him, the giddy grin adorning his face remaining unchanged. 

[C]————————

The next few months of his life flashed by, everything slowly improving for Adrien as time went on. 

He’d finally started attending school; something he never thought would happen. He’d also made new friends in his class.

But most importantly, he’d found himself falling head-over-heels for Ladybug, his beautiful partner in red and black. 

Chat wasn’t sure for certain, but he suspected that she may be his soulmate. He felt himself light up when she was around and he soon found himself hopeful that she was his other half.

“Do you think she’s already met her soulmate?” Adrien asked Plagg one night, deliberating the thought as he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

“How am I supposed to know?” Plagg unhelpfully responded, munching on his foul-smelling cheese. 

Adrien opened the bedside draw where his necklace resided, taking it out and holding it in his hand. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the binding object. Even though he now attended a public school, he wasn’t allowed to take the necklace with him. 

He’d tried, many times, but it was to no avail. He was caught with it almost every time, resulting in it being temporarily confiscated and him receiving a stern warning from his overbearing father. 

“Why don’t you just ask her? Surely that’s the easiest way to find the answers you’re looking for.”

Adrien glanced over at the cat kwami, surprised that he’d even suggested something to him. He thought about it for a moment, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of having to ask the awkward question. 

“Okay,” he replied after some hesitation and deliberation, sitting up on the bed and looking over at the clock placed on his bedside table. “Patrol starts soon, so I guess I’ll ask her then.”

Around an hour later, he found himself sat upon a beam of the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug beside him as they watched the sunset together. 

It was a moment of peace; the type that Adrien relished in. 

Chat Noir could feel his heart pounding as he thought about asking her the question he desperately wanted to know the answer to. He took a deep breath, calming his jittery nerves. 

“Ladybug, have you met your soulmate yet?” Chat nervously questioned, biting his lip as he awaited the answer. That is, if she would even give him one. 

Chat Noir watched as she visibly deflated, her eyebrows furrowing as sadness gleamed in her eyes. 

“No, not yet,” she whispered, glancing away from him. “I wear the necklace every day, but I’ve still not found them yet.”

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. “What about you, Chaton?”

Chat solemnly shook his head in response. “I’m not even allowed to wear mine. Not outside of my room, that is.”

“But that’s not fair!” Ladybug shouted, an angry tone to her voice. “You should be allowed to find your true love, not be forced to hide your half away!”

Chat smiled softly in admiration of her. Of course she’d be righteous about it and call it unjust.

“It’s okay, Ladybug. I’m used to it now.”

“If I ever meet your parents, I’m gonna give them a stern talking to,” Ladybug decided, smiling at her partner in a way that caused his heart to feel like it may burst from his chest at any moment. “And maybe a smack to the head.”

“Thanks, Ladybug.”

She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace that he soon returned, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Wear it tomorrow, Chat,” she said with a smile. “See what happens.”

His eyebrows furrowed into a frown as possibilities of failure flashed through his mind, each one appearing and disappearing so fast that he couldn’t concentrate on a single thought. 

“I don’t know, Bug. If I end up getting caught…” he winced, remembering his previous failed attempts. 

“Don’t worry about that now. If you wear it and finally find out who your soulmate is, won’t it be worth it in the end?” 

Chat nodded in response, a spark of hope beginning to ignite within him as he pondered the possibility. 

Maybe things could go his way for once. He just needed to figure out how to get the necklace out of the house without Nathalie noticing when she did her usual inspection of his bag and pockets. 

Ladybug took her yo-yo from its place her side, sliding it open to check the time. Her eyes widened as she realised how late it was, a sense of urgency welling within as she knew she needed to be awake on time the next day. 

“We should both go home now, Chat. It’s getting late,” she stated, closing the yo-yo but still holding it in her hand. “Goodnight, Chat Noir. Bug out!”

Chat watched as she gracefully swung over the rooftops of Paris, a smile adorning his face. 

As he continued to think of the possibilities, the spark of hope that had ignited within him became a flame once again, burning with the desire to actually take the necklace and find the person fate had destined him to find.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he woke up, his body starting to stretch out in a catlike way. 

A small yawn escaped his lips as he sat up, moving a hand to shield his eyes from the rays of sunlight filtering in through his bedroom’s oversized windows. 

“So… are you gonna do it?” Plagg questioned, floating in front of Adrien’s face. The small cat kwami had already grabbed a piece of cheese from the cupboard stocked full of it and was loudly munching on it. 

“Do what?” Adrien responded as he stood up, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown at Plagg’s sudden question. 

“The necklace,” he reminded Adrien, flying behind him as the blond walked over to his bathroom to get ready for the day. “You told Ladybug you were going to sneak it out of the house today, remember?”

Adrien’s eyes widened as the memory of the previous night’s conversation popped into his mind. 

_“Don’t worry about that now. If you wear it and finally find out who your soulmate is, won’t it be worth it in the end?”_

She was right about that. It really would be worth it in the end if it meant finally finding his soulmate. 

Meeting his soulmate was something he used to fantasise about all the time. He’d envisioned meetings in all sorts of ways, some a little bizarre. But when he’d been banned from taking his necklace out of the house, those daydreams had stopped. 

But how on earth was he supposed to sneak it out?

Adrien glanced over to his kwami, a plan formulating in his mind as inspiration struck him. 

“Plagg, could you do me a favour?” Adrien asked, already knowing that he’d have to coax it out of the little cat. Plagg narrowed his eyes at him. 

“That depends on my reward.”

“Sneak out the necklace and I’ll give you double your usual amount of camembert for a week.”

“Make that triple and we have ourselves a deal.”

“Fine!”

“Thank you, Plagg!” Adrien thanked, feeling ecstatic. 

“Are you sure you’re going to find your soulmate, kid?” Plagg questioned after gulping down the last bite of his camembert. 

“Well, I still believe it’s Ladybug but it’s worth a shot. Something about her just makes it feel as if our connection is something more than just as superhero partners, you know?”

Plagg sighed and shook his head at his holder’s response before holding out his paws. 

Adrien grinned as he handed his kwami the necklace, the black cat phasing out of his window a moment later. 

“Adrien! It’s time to go!” Nathalie’s muffled voice shouted, catching the blond’s attention. 

He hastily picked up his bag from the floor and slung it over his right shoulder before walking out of the room and down the stairs, trying to hide how nervous he felt in case it made Nathalie somewhat suspicious of him. 

His father’s assistant held out her hand, signalling that she was about to do her usual check of his bag. Adrien handed it over, his thoughts drifting to Plagg and the necklace as Nathalie concluded her inspection of his belongings. 

“There’s nothing in my pockets either, Nathalie,” he stated, turning them inside-out for a moment to prove it. 

She gave him a curt nod and stepped to the side before Adrien’s bodyguard (or the gorilla as the green-eyed boy liked to refer to him as) placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him out of the mansion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien spotted Plagg dive into his bag, the necklace still clutched in his paws. Discreetly, Adrien took it from the kwami and placed it in his pocket, giving the cat-like creature a smile of thanks. 

After a few short minutes, Adrien arrived at the school and got out of the pretentious car his father insisted he be chauffeured around in.

As he stepped towards the school, he felt a slight warmth emanating from the pocket containing his necklace. Adrien glanced at it, his eyes widening when he noticed that its glow was visible through the fabric. 

“Maybe she goes to my school,” he mumbled, taking the piece of jewellery out of his pocket and holding it in the palm of his hand. His lips curled into an ecstatic grin as excitement welled within him. 

“Kid, it might not actually be her,” Plagg reasoned, poking his head out of Adrien’s bag, “so don’t get too hopeful about it.”

“I know, Plagg. But I have to hold onto some hope until I find out the truth.” Adrien responded, shoving the necklace in his pocket again as he walked up the steps and into the school. 

Plagg sighed, disappearing back into Adrien’s pocket to continue snacking on his beloved camembert cheese. 

As Adrien walked through the main doors, he spotted Nino sat on one of the many benches dotted around the courtyard. He had his headphones over his ears, probably blasting out the latest hits. 

When he reached the music-loving DJ, he tapped him on the shoulder, startling the poor boy and causing him to slip off the bench with a small shriek that caused some heads to turn their way and quietly laugh at Nino’s misfortune. 

“Sorry.” Adrien apologised as he helped his friend stand up again.

Nino turned off the music still blasting for his headphones before placing them around his neck again. “It’s okay, dude. You look awfully excited.”

Adrien sheepishly laughed as he took the glowing necklace out of his pocket, the glow now slightly duller than before. 

Nino gaped at it, surprised that Adrien even had it with him. He’d heard all about how the blond wasn’t allowed to take it out of his room, a rule Nino thought was completely unjust. 

A moment later, a look of recognition flashed over his face before being replaced with a knowing smirk.

“How did you manage to sneak it out?” Nino questioned. He also knew about Nathalie’s constant bag and pocket checks. 

“I, erm, hid it really well this time?”

Nino raised an eyebrow at his response, opening his mouth to respond to him when he noticed his own necklace glowing. 

He watched as Nino’s expression shifted to a soft smile and as his gaze shifted as he searched for his soulmate, Alya. 

“Good luck with finding your soulmate, dude!”

Adrien’s lips curled into a smile as he saw Nino run over to Alya and scoop her up into a hug, twirling her around a few times before placing her back down again and giving her a brief kiss on the lips. 

Alya and Nino found out that they were soulmates on the first day they met and had spent the past few months becoming closer and closer until the inevitably fell in love. 

Adrien glanced down at his own necklace as thoughts about what he and his soulmate’s bond may be like, a light blush ringing his cheeks. 

All he had to do now was find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The final chapter will be uploaded in 2-3 days.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the bell resounded as Adrien walked into his classroom, quickly taking an unopened wheel of camembert out of his pocket and stuffing it into his bag so that his kwami wouldn’t be tempted to mess with him at any point during the lesson. Plagg was the type of kwami that got bored pretty easily and was also the type to prank or scheme.

(Adrien could still vividly remember the time that the Plagg had started softly meowing in the middle of Physics. Thankfully, a small kick at his bag was enough to shut the mischievous kwami up.)

As the blond-haired boy sat down in his seat, he felt the glow of his necklace becoming strong, indicating that his soulmate was closer than ever before. It brought a giddy grin to his face, one that he quickly wiped off so that it wouldn’t catch anyone’s attention.

“Knowing her, she’s still asleep,” Alya stated as she and Nino walked into the room, holding their necklaces together in their hands to put a temporary stop to the bright glow. “That girl really needs a louder alarm.”

When Alya spotted Adrien, she sent him a knowing smirk. It was similar to the one that Nimo had displayed only minutes before. Adrien was starting to feel like he’d missed something important, or that they knew something he didn’t.

Whatever it was, it could wait for now. Lessons were about to begin.

After hearing a loud bang, Adrien glanced behind him to see Kim and Alix having yet another arm wrestle. It was becoming a daily occurrence at this point.

He also noticed in the corner of his eye that Marinette still hadn’t arrived yet but knowing her track record for being late or oversleeping, Adrien wasn’t all too surprised. Alya must have been talking about her when she mentioned the need for a louder alarm.

About twenty minutes in to the lesson, Marinette came tumbling into the room. She gracefully tripped over own two feet and fell to the floor with a bang, causing others in the room to wince.

When she stood up, Adrien noticed a glow coming from under Marinette’s shirt. He always thought that she didn’t choose to wear her necklace, but there was no doubt that that was the glow emitted by soulmate magic. That meant that her soulmate must be somewhere in the room with them!

Some of his classmates seemed to have noticed too as he heard some hushed whispers. What surprised him was that she apparently wore it daily but nothing usually happened.

Realisation came flooding down on Adrien as he realised what that meant. As Marinette walked past him, he felt the magic bond between the necklaces become stronger. All this time, she’d been sat behind him. So close yet so far out of his reach.

Taking a quick glance behind him, Adrien saw her take the glowing necklace off (the heat from the glow probably got too hot for her) and place it on the desk, the design confirming his thoughts. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his soulmate.

_‘Wait a second. Ladybug said that she wears hers daily too!’_

Adrien thought to himself, his eyes widening and his heart beating erratically in his chest as everything started to click in his mind. 

How could he not have seen it before?! They had the same dark hair, bluebell eyes and the same dazzling smile that lit up his entire world. There was no doubt that the blue-eyed girl sat behind him is his lady.

Now all he had to do was tell her everything. Easier said than done.

[C]————————

“Dude, are you gonna tell her or not? Today is probably your only chance.” Nino reminded Adrien, gesturing to Alya and Marinette who had just exited the classroom. 

“I know,” he replied, his hand holding the necklace in his pocket. “I’m just nervous about it, you know? Finding your soulmate is supposed to be a life-changing moment.”

“Well, you’ve got a chance to tell her now as we’re on lunch break so why don’t you take it?”

Adrien pondered it for a moment before nodding. He needed to tell her somehow. Then he’d have to admit that he knew she was Ladybug and put himself as Chat Noir.

“Good luck!” Nino exclaimed as Adrien walked away to the two girls who were still mid-conversation, their hands waving around animatedly as they spoke. 

Adrien poked Marinette’s shoulder, causing the girl to let out a small shriek of surprise and spin around to face him. When her gaze locked with his, her face flushed red.

“Can I talk to you?” He inquired, trying to hide the bright glow being emitted from his necklace. “Alone,” he added. 

Alya took the hint and gave them an exaggerated wink before walking away, probably to find the rest of the girls. “Don’t get too carried away!” She shouted, cackling to herself as she glanced behind her shoulder and spotted Marinette glaring at her. 

“Ignore her,” Marinette muttered. “What do you want to talk to me about?”

Adrien took in a deep breath before reaching out to her necklace — which was now being worn over her shirt — with one hand and taking his own out of his pocket with the other. 

Marinette gasped when she saw the matching design and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes when Adrien slotted them together, temporarily stopping the light. 

Her lips curled into a grin as she met Adrien’s loving gaze and she wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. He’d been right in front of her this entire time!

“I’m not allowed to take it out of my room,” Adrien began to explain as he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. “That’s why your necklace never glowed until today. It’s also not the only news I have for you.”

Marinette loosened her grip, moving her head away from the crook of his neck so that she could look into his eyes. Her eyebrows had furrowed at his statement, indicating her confusion. 

“Marinette, I know that you’re Ladybug.”

“B-but how?! How could you possibly-“ she began, her eyes widened as she tried to recall a time where she may have transformed or de-transformed somewhere obvious.

“Well, I wasn’t completely sure until today. Last night, you told me that you wear your necklace every day and after overhearing some of our classmates, I found out that you always wear it to school. Things just started clicking in my mind at that point. Your reaction just now is what completely confirmed it.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sen—“ she started, cutting herself off mid sentence. “What do you mean I told you last night? The only person I saw at that time was—“

Adrien sheepishly nodded his head at her silent question, watching as her eyes widened in shock. 

“I’m such an idiot,” she laughed, pulling him back in for another hug. 

“I think we’ve both been idiots, M’lady.” Adrien chuckled, his smile never leaving his face as he held the necklaces together, the two halves forming one whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next part should be uploaded in 2-3 days.


End file.
